ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Human (Metroid)
Humans are recurring species that appear in the ''Metroid'' series. They don't seem to be any different from real-world humans, save for their advanced technology, such as cybernetic enhancements. As they did not evolve to grow body parts that can be used as a harmful weapon, they are physically weak. However, they are mentally superior to many other species, and are able to make powerful weapons to make up for their weak strength. They make up most of the Galactic Federation and helped create it as referenced in the Metroid manual. Their primary spoken language is English. Samus Aran is a human and possibly the most powerful human in terms of battle capacity, though this is partially due to the fact that she is a human infused with Chozo DNA; after receiving the Vaccine "Metroid" she also became infused with cells from the baby, essentially making her the last Metroid, though it is unclear whether she was restored to her original genetic condition after absorbing SA-X. Samus, however, is not the first Metroid human-hybrid, as her doppelgänger Dark Samus holds that distinction. Some Androids have been created that resemble humans, such as MB. concept art suggests that a Human facility was originally planned to have been included in Metroid Prime.]] Humans have been known to be included in Ridley's diet- while it may not be only humans, Ridley is able to consume their flesh in order to regenerate his own. Additionally, his clone is known to have preyed on humans in its Little Birdie stage, including a Lab Worker and Lyle Smithsonian. The X Parasites and Ing are also capable of infecting humans along with nearly all other species. Known Humans in the Metroid Series *SPC M. Angseth *Dr. Diana Apronika *Mr. Apronika *Joey Apronika *Chief Rodney Aran *Samus Aran (Zero Suit Samus) *Virginia Aran *GSGT C. Benet *Dr. Madeline Bergman *Bomad *PFC L. Brouda *LCPL J. Brode *PFC I. Crany *Damara *Fleet Admiral Castor Dane *Captain Dare *PFC E. Denys *PFC X. Dominguez *CAPT A.C. Exeter *Maurice Favreau *Miguel Luis Garcia *PFC O. Grippe *PFC G. Haley *Chief Hardy *Anthony Higgs *Armstrong Houston *LCDR T. Huxley *Michael Kelbaugh *Commander Adam Malkovich *Ian Malkovich *Jeff McCloud *PFC S. Milligan *K.G. Misawa *SGT E. Monz *Commander Nemo *Scott Petersen *James Pierce *Ryan Powell *Luis Ramirez *SPC D. Senge *Lyle Smithsonian *1LT W. Smythe *CDR K. Starling *Klaus Schneider *Lily Thran *SPC F. Triplette *PFC M. Veroni *LCPL R. Vonda *PFC P. Wills *SPC B. Reevs *Minoru *Pete Unnamed humans *The Colonel *Ensign *Federation Marines *"Federation official" *Demolition Troopers *Head Quarantine Officer *Male Fleet Troopers *Female Fleet Troopers :*Lab Assistant *Fleet Mechanics *President of Kankeh *Quarantine Officer *Grandpa *The Client for Destroying the Delta III *Pirate Boss Enemies These are creatures that resemble humans, and real humans with evil intentions. *Dark Samus *Dark Missile Trooper *Dark Trooper *The Deleter (James Pierce) *Humetroid (Unused in gameplay) *MB (Android) *Samus-G *SA-X *Scientist *Zombie researcher Trivia *While humans are a species of mammals, a handful of species in the Metroid series appear mammalian. Others include Etecoons, the IceBoss, and Rabbilis. *According to Adam Malkovich in Other M, Power Bombs spread a high-temperature heat wave over a large area, and are capable of vaporizing humans instantly. Thus, he does not authorize her to use them. During Samus's earlier training sequence, the Head Quarantine Officer made sure to activate an armored blast shield to completely seal the empty training room and protect himself. Samus later uses a Power Bomb to destroy a Queen Metroid despite the presence of a survivor, although she was shielded by a room nearby. Samus herself is immune to the effects of Power Bombs, due to the protection of her Power Suit. *According to Mother Brain in the Metroid Manga, humans can only survive (unaided by technology or biological enhancements) in the Brinstar and Crateria regions of Zebes. This led the Chozo to infuse Samus with Grey Voice's DNA, granting her an enhanced physiology that allowed her to survive suitless throughout Zebes. Gallery Related Category:Metroid races Metroid